Quality Time
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. post-ep for 8x10. He nodded and smiled brightly at the look of surprise on his wife's face. "Don't say I never do anythin' for ya." He laughed.


**A/N: So, last night after I watched the episode, I decided that sleep was more important... considering it was close to 5am. But, with the busy day ahead, I've still managed to get something written... because I mean come on, after a wait that long? Fred was having withdrawal symptoms, poor little guy.**

** In other slightly unrelated news... Anna, be more adorable. I dare you. Although she didn't get many scenes, I actually adored seeing her so playful last night. I've really missed that personal side to the show. I mean, it's sad that I loved the little thing about Mac giving up coffee a year ago, and being deathly allergic to blueberries. (hahaha, must say, I did giggle quite a lot at the blueberry muffin. Amanda would have snapped that right up... those of you who read WYHTG, you'll know what I mean). It's the characters I fell in love with with the show, so it was nice to see a small resurgence of that last night. Until Jo stomped her way back on screen *sigh*. **

**Anyway, I digress; this was really fun to write, and I know a lot of you were getting a little fed up of me focusing on the Jo storyline and how she was mean to Lindsay (in my opinion at least)... so, here's some playful, bantering fluff for you all. I hope you guys like it! **

**Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last post-ep I wrote. It seems like a year ago now since there was a new episode... so yay for NY being back. Anyway, thanks to MesserFamilyFan100, Meggie, Brendanakai, Julia, Izzi Creo, Tawny, CTI-Jenn, Gigglesforcsi, afrozenheart412, Daisy1966 and hope06. Much appreciated guys, thank you!**

**Now, on with the show! :) **

* * *

><p>"So... guess what."<p>

Sighing loudly, Danny Messer tried his hardest to train his eyes on the piece of evidence in front of him. He loved his wife to death, but when she was in her giddy moods; he couldn't look at her. Not because she annoyed him, or because he found it childish – but more in the sense of, if she was silly, he usually found himself competing with her to be as equally as silly. If not more so. And with the case at hand, their leads that needed chasing, and the paperwork from last week's cases, he didn't have the time to lose while he... well, messed around with his wife.

"Danny... guess what." She repeated once she realised that he wasn't going to answer.

"What baby?"

"Mac's got himself a girlfriend..."

Danny glanced up from his analysis with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Mac," Lindsay giggled as she pulled up a stool and sat herself next to her husband. "He's got a girlfriend."

"So you said," Danny smirked. "Except, I know Mac, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

"That's funny," Lindsay smirked as she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and began helping Danny in his investigation and analysis, "Because I'm pretty sure that he just chased after a really pretty woman after she'd got on the elevator."

"You're such a little gossip." Danny shook his head as he leant across to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Who else have you told about this?"

"I may have mentioned it to Jo." Lindsay lowered her voice. "But I couldn't find you and I had to tell _someone."_

"So you tell the next biggest gossip in the lab," Danny nodded, "Sounds about right. You do realise Mac is gonna kick your ass though, right?"

"How can he kick my ass if he's in _love_?" Lindsay giggled. "He's got that puppy-dog look in his eyes that you used to have when you looked at me. It's really cute act-"

"Whoa, hold up!" Danny interjected before she could carry on. "Used to look at you? Excuse me, Mrs. Messer, but I have it on good authority that I still look at you with puppy-dog eyes, okay? So don't even go there."

Lindsay licked her lips thoughtfully, before shrugging. "All I'm saying is; I bet you ten bucks that it's not the last we see of her; that's all."

"Mh-mm." Danny nodded, rolling his eyes. "And I'll bet you another ten on top of that, that Mac has you working some serious overtime next week, babe."

"He wouldn't." She shook her head. "He's far too fond of me and my overactive imagination."

"I guess there's some truth to that," Danny laughed. "I mean, you must get those reconstructions you do from somewhere in that noggin of yours."

Lindsay giggled as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"I dunno," he shrugged as he peered into the microscope before moving so that Lindsay could look into it to examine the sample with him. "I really want some potato chips though."

"That's random," She laughed. "But sounds good. Why the sudden craving though?"

"No reason," Danny answered automatically.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you ate a potato chip off Flack's head, has it?"

Danny's jaw slacked and turned to face her in disbelief. "He told you about that?"

Lindsay smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah. Called me and everything. He had to hang up twice from laughing. He figured I'd get a kick out of it."

"You two are the biggest pains in my ass; I seriously wonder sometimes how the hell you both got a job doin' such serious stuff. You're the biggest goofs I know."

"What were you thinking?" Lindsay implored with a smile on her face. "He uses Head and Shoulders for a reason Danny..."

"That's disgusting," Danny lamented. "Thanks for that, sweetheart."

"Just think of all that tasty dandr-"

"I suggest you zip those lips before I zip them for you," he warned her. "I don't wanna see my breakfast again, k? I avoided the scene because I didn't wanna hurl."

"Nice," Lindsay laughed with an eye-roll. "That's pretty grim though, Dan." She laughed. "Seriously, I don't even think Lucy would stoop that low."

"I was hungry!" Danny implored. "And what was I gonna do? Let the poor guy arrest some dude with a potato chip on his head?"

"You didn't have to eat it." Lindsay smirked.

"Well, tough because I did..." he trailed off. "Besides, isn't there something that you need to be doing? Rather than distracting me..."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm waiting for my results to come back and I really have nothing better to do with my life right now. I figured you could do with some distracting."

"You're seriously going to be on Mac's hit list if you carry on, baby." Danny smirked. "First you're spreading rumours, then you're distracting his employees... shit's gonna go down; and it won't be pretty."

"It will." Lindsay smirked. "You know how Mac adores me so; he can't stay angry with me."

"I'm sure it'll be hard but if you carry on, I'm sure he'll found a way somehow." Danny wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Is there seriously nothing else you can do?"

"Well there is," she sighed. "But I just-" she paused, "Never mind, I'll see you later."

"No whoa, wait." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the seat that she'd pulled up next to him. "What's the matter? You just what?"

"I just... I wanna spend time with you." She admitted quietly. "I haven't seen much of you in the past few days, so I thought while I had nothing big to be doing, I could come and sit with you while you do this."

"Aww, baby." Danny sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. "You should have just said, sweetheart. I wouldn't have been tellin' you to get lost practically if I'd a known that."

"Well, I thought it was obvious that was what I was doing." She hung her head slightly.

"Sometimes, you gotta spell things out to me, babe. I know I'm good, but I'm still learning to be a husband when you think about it."

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

"What grade would you give me?"

She blinked and settled a little more comfortably on the stool. "What?"

"As a husband, what would you grade me?"

"Danny, I'm not giving you a damn grade." She laughed.

"Alright, out of ten; ten being the highest."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Danny..."

"Come on, Linds, just out of interest."

She turned herself ninety degrees so that she faced him on their stools. She smiled softly as she watched him turn and in response, she tangled her legs between his as she leant towards him. "There isn't a number that properly represents how amazing you are and how much I love you." She said with a soft finality in her voice. "Happy?"

"Aw babe, and there was me gonna give you a B+."

"Danny!" She cried as she thumped him in his arm.

"Hey! Hey!" he cried as he rubbed his arm, "Geez, you pack a punch, I was kidding babe. Wow! I do however know why you got such good grades... you beat all your teachers up like that?"

"Only the ones that marked me down. I'm quite obviously an A+ wife."

"They don't make a grade for the category you're in baby." Danny smiled. "You're in a league of your own... slightly below me with my number that doesn't justify how awesome I am."

"You just had to out-do me, didn't you?" she grinned. "Jerk."

"Loser." He retorted. "I'm gonna have a bruise because of you."

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Eat? Linds? I can't! I have all this I need to do."

"You need to eat though."

"But I need to get this done first, babe."

She jutted her lip out sadly and blinked with her big brown eyes, making them fill with crocodile tears. "But... but... are you really rejecting _me _asking _you_ out for food? You realise it's usually the other way round, right?"

"Yeah but baby, I've got way too much I need to do." He said sadly.

"You can't even take a ten minute break to go downstairs and get something quick?"

"If you wait I can, but no sweetheart... I have so much I need to do and there's not much time. I wanna be able to leave on time today; we get to leave at similar times and that means we both get to pick Luce up, I don't wanna miss that."

Lindsay sighed, but he could see her relenting in her pleas. "Okay then... do you at least want me to pick you something up?"

"A sandwich?" He asked, "Some chips? And a cookie?"

"Piggy!" Lindsay giggled but nodded all the same. "The usual?"

Danny nodded. "Light mayo though..."

"Light? Since when have you cared about what mayo you have on your sandwich?"

"I'm conscious of this," Danny attempted to nip at some of his stomach, but really only left with shirt in his fingertips. "My holiday weight isn't shifting."

"Well honey, an Italian BMT with _light_ mayo isn't going to do much for that..." she smirked. "Why do you care anyway, we both know you're built like Adonis."

"Cute," he smirked. "Except, when do I go to the gym anymore?"

"Well, do some sit ups tonight," she laughed. "Danny, why do you even care what you look like? You've got nothing to worry about. So what if you pigged out over Christmas. Big deal. The world isn't going to end..."

"It'll just be harder to shift. I'm catchin' on now, you know, Linds. You do realise I'm gonna be thirty-seven in August."

"It's January." She deadpanned.

"So?"

"Fine," she shook her head in exasperation. "You're worse than I am, and I'm a woman." She told him, "but fine, light mayo it is."

"And extra salad."

"To go with your potato chips and cookie? Yep, sure thing." She giggled sarcastically, "What drink?"

"Oh, would you get me a milkshake? Strawberry if they've got it."

"This sir, is why you... never mind," Lindsay laughed. "Alright, call me if you change your mind about the mayo." She pressed a kiss to his forehead as she stood. "And get a move on with this, okay? You owe me a romantic dinner tonight, buddy. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, dear." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Lindsay hummed the tune that had been on the break-room radio as she descended down the last few flights of stairs. She tried to use the stairs once a day if she wasn't in a rush; just so that she had the chance to do a little bit of exercise if she was cooped up at work all day. Not to mention that around lunchtime, the elevator could get extremely stuffy and busy. It was just easier to take the stairs sometimes.<p>

She pushed through the fire doors that led her out into the lobby and she smiled at their building's security guard, preparing herself for the same conversation that they had at least once a day.

"Hi Lindsay!" he called out to her.

"Hi there, Morris. How's it going?"

"Can't complain; where's Danny?"

Lindsay smiled. "Still upstairs, I'm on the lunch run."

Morris nodded, "And how is little Lucy?"

"A little sweetheart," Lindsay smiled proudly. "She's really got herself a personality now. She's a lot of fun."

"How old is she now?"

Lindsay smiled, _a day older than she was yesterday when you last asked me... _"She'll be three in May."

"Wow," Morris whistled. "I can remember you waddling around with her in your belly. Time flies."

Lindsay nodded in agreement. "It sure does... I better go, I'll see you on my way back in though."

"Yes Ma'am, you will. Careful out there."

Lindsay smiled fondly at the sweet old man's usual parting comment. I always am," she replied with a giggle.

She turned on her heel, deciding which was the best way to make it to their favourite little sandwich shop, and back, in good timing. Just as she made her mind up, she heard a voice bellowing through the lobby.

"Montana! Wait up!"

She turned quickly, standing on her tiptoes to see over the throngs of people filtering in and out of the lobby to see where her husband's voice had come from. Her eyes finally fell on him as he fought his way off the elevator. She took herself to one side as she waited for him.

"Changed your mind about the mayo already?" she teased. "You could have just called. There wasn't any need to make such a scene, sweetie."

Danny laughed as he took her hand and squeezed it softly in his own. "You're hilarious."

"And you're confusing me," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you to get lunch," he said with a puzzled look on his face, "That's where you're going, right?"

"Well yeah," she nodded as she pulled him towards her, "But I thought you needed to finish up before you ate?" she smiled as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I do," he nodded. "But then when I thought about it, I realised that a husband who is out of this world wouldn't brush off an invitation from his wife to go and eat lunch together. Not to mention I felt like a massive jerk... so, I asked Adam if he could help me out while he takes a break from scouring the internet."

"Takes a break?" Lindsay snorted. "That's all he ever does though!"

"I wasn't gonna ask." He smirked. "Plus, with Lucy at dinner I figured that chances were, it wasn't going to be too romantic, so I thought we could go for lunch somewhere and make it special."

"Really?" Lindsay blinked up at him.

He nodded and smiled brightly at the look of surprise on his wife's face. "Don't say I never do anythin' for ya." He laughed.

"I thought you wanted potato chips."

"I'll survive without them," he informed her. "What I really want is to spend some quality time with my wife. That sound good to you?"

"It sounds great." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always thoughts and comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading ;) <strong>


End file.
